Boys Will Be Bakas
by KishKiss
Summary: Ichigo and Kisshu have been dating for a year and today is their anniversary! Only one problem, Kisshu's forgotten it! How will he ever make it up to her? Read to find out! Kishigo Oneshot!


**Boys Will Be Bakas**

**So this is just another Kishigo one shot! Kisshu and Ichigo have been going out for a year and today is their anniversary. There's only one problem….Kisshu's forgotten! How is he ever going to make it up to Ichigo? Read and find out!**

Ichigo padded out of her bedroom, still wrapped in her cozy pink blanket. She had slept extra late today, knowing Kisshu had to have something special planned for tonight. Mint and Zakuro had already offered to come over and help her dress for whatever surprise was in store.

Since it was already almost one o'clock in the afternoon, Ichigo fixed herself a sandwich and plopped on the couch to eat. Her parents were gone on some trip again, meaning she had the whole house to herself. The red head managed to find a channel still showing morning cartoons, and laughed around the sandwich as Tom chased Jerry.

"It's a little late for breakfast and cartoons isn't it?" A voice said behind her and she turned happily to see Kisshu. He leaned over the back of the couch to kiss her gently, tasting her food on her lips.

"I need my beauty sleep." She teased, patting the couch beside her. He jumped easily over the couch and landed heavily on the seat. Ichigo giggled as she was bounced into the air and clutched her food to keep from dropping it.

"Trust me; you are beautiful with or without sleep." The green haired alien grinned at her. "But you are definitely less cranky." Ichigo slapped his arm playfully and laughed again. It was true though, she was always in a good mood after she'd had a nice long sleep.

"So what's the plan?" She asked and smiled as his eyebrows rose in confusion.

"For what?" The Cyniclon questioned, genuinely confused. Ichigo thought he was kidding and decided to play along.

"Oh nothing." She giggled and pushed herself off of the couch. "You do need to leave however, because Mint and Zakuro will be over soon to help me get ready." She placed her plate on the kitchen counter and made her way back up to her room. Kisshu was left on the couch in bewilderment.

"Get ready for what?" He asked as he teleported out of the room. He appeared on the alien's ship and walked to Pie's laboratory.

"Pie, do the Mews have something planned for today?" Kish asked his older brother. Pie had been dating Lettuce for a few months now and made it his business to know everything about the green haired Mew.

"Not that I know of, why?" He didn't look up from whatever he was working on. Kisshu frowned.

"Ichigo was acting weird. She asked me what I had planned and said that some of the girls were going to help her get ready but she never told me what for." Pie shrugged and looked at Kisshu sympathetically.

"Well I could ask Lettuce for you. She might know something." He offered. Kish nodded and thanked him, waiting as Pie pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number by heart.

"Hey it's Pie." Kisshu rolled his eyes at the blush that crept over the oldest Ikisatashi's face.

"Yeah everything's fine but Kisshu wanted to know why Ichigo was acting so weird." Pie grimaced and Kisshu's fine tuned ear's picked up some angry words on the other end of the line.

"It's not my fault! Yeah, yeah I'll tell him. I love you." He snapped his phone shut and glared at the alien. "You forgot what today is?" Kisshu's eyes widened at Pie's annoyance and he shook his head.

"I have no clue what's going on." He claimed, watching as Pie groaned.

"How long have you been dating Ichigo?" He asked and Kisshu looked at him in confusion.

"A year…today…oh crap." He said, his eyes widening in dismay. "Pie you've got to help me. Ichigo obviously thinks I've got something special planned and I obviously do not."

Pie sighed. "Well there goes the rest of my day."

***A Few Hours Later***

Kisshu knocked on Ichigo's front door like a normal boyfriend would do. He wanted to act human for the night, so he wouldn't just teleport into the house like usual. Zakuro answered the door, and gave him a rare smile.

"Ichigo will be down in a minute. She said to have you wait in the living room." The purple Mew allowed Kisshu to slip into the house and then she and Mint made their exit. Kisshu sat on the couch and waited patiently, twirling his green hair around his finger nervously.

His ears perked up at the sound of her descending the stairs and he turned to stare at her. She looked beautiful in a short, white cotton dress, her hair braided over her shoulder. She wore nude pumps to accent her wardrobe.

"Do I look okay for wherever we're going?" She asked, gesturing to herself. Kish nodded, not trusting his voice yet. Ichigo looked at little miffed at his silence though, so he cleared his throat.

"You look perfect." He stammered out, his eyes still glued to her. She beamed at him and took his hand, pulling him from the couch.

"Let's get going then."

Kish quickly walked ahead of her to open the door and made his way to the car he had borrowed from Lettuce for the night. He opened that door too and helped Ichigo into it. Closing the door, he walked around the front of the car and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Should I really be allowing you to drive?" Ichigo asked, only half teasing. Kisshu looked over at her and rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think I would drive you somewhere if I couldn't drive?" She shrugged and made a point of buckling herself in. Kisshu sighed and muttered something about trust.

"So where are we going?" The curious red head asked. Kish smirked at her and didn't answer. Ichigo hated surprises so she crossed her arms and sat back in the seat to pout.

A few minutes later Kisshu turned onto a road that led into the park, following it back far into the trees. They reached a secluded area and he turned the car off, rushing around the car to open Ichigo's door.

"You're being quite the gentleman tonight." She complimented, making Kisshu grin in pride. He led her down to the edge of a pond and she gasped when she took in the scene.

A blanket lay on the grass and the trees were full of lanterns and lights. They reflected across the water, making the whole area look beautiful. Her boyfriend sat her down on the blanket and pulled out all her favorite foods.

After they had eaten, Kisshu pulled out a small cake that had "Happy Anniversary" written on it in pink icing. Ichigo savored the sweet strawberry taste of the cake and grinned as she wiped frosting from Kisshu's face.

"Kisshu this is absolutely lovely." She smiled at him, but suddenly her face turned sassy. "But I can't believe you forgot our anniversary you baka!" She slapped his arm and Kisshu's ears drooped.

"Lettuce told you?" She nodded and Kish sighed, standing up. He ran back up to the car and turned the radio on. A slow dance song started playing out and as Kish returned he held his hand out to Ichigo.

"Then let me make it up to you. May I have this dance?" Ichigo smiled and accepted his hand. He pulled her up to his chest, and they danced in the soft glow of the lanterns.

**Hope that wasn't too cheesy! I think picnics are adorable so I had fun writing this one :D **


End file.
